


Notes from L

by InInfiniteTime



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Big Gay Love Story, Lots of it actually lol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InInfiniteTime/pseuds/InInfiniteTime
Summary: Mikhail starts receiving notes from someone he never knew would have the will to do that.Then he realizes they were meant to be.





	Notes from L

**Author's Note:**

> The characters in this story belong to aquariumprincess23. Please check out her art on IG and tumblr, it's awesome!

"Confess to him? Are you out of your mind?" Lucius exclaimed, sounding nearly offended and definitely very startled by Angel's sudden suggestion, "that's the whole point, i can't just go and tell him i like him when he's right beside me, looking at me with that bright beautiful eyes of his." He tried to explain like it was the most obvious thing.  
_Bright, beautiful eyes._  
Angel chuckled at her brother's awkwardness and smiled at him, admiring the noticeable red blush on his cheeks which he had tried to hide so hard. This was a novelty; Lucius falling in love seemed very impossible to the point where Angel had seriously thought if her sibling was even capable of experiencing romantic affection. Since their early years of childhood Lucius always strictly denied even having a crush on someone but this was different. Had he.. managed to fall in love?   
Spoiler, yes he had.   
So the boy decided he could turn to no one but his sister as a wise advisor since she was "experienced" as Lucius claimed. Obviously cute pecks exchanged with Chante couldn't be referred to as an experience, but Angel took it as a compliment and agreed to help him win Mikhail's heart.   
"I believe that honesty is the key, brother. You have no idea what his reaction might be, this could get you two together in the easiest way possible" the girl shrugged her shoulders.  
"Or clear any signs of the fact that we were even friends. I don't even know whether the feeling is mutual or not, Angel!" Sounding clearly overwhelmed, Lucius glanced at the fireplace to avoid his sister's gaze.  
"There's one way to find out" she tried again.  
Lucius rolled his eyes, "okay, no. We're done here. Thanks anyways sis, but i guess i'm going to stick to annoying and insulting Mikhail in hopes he finds out i like him, to the point where he actually starts hating my guts". Sighing, Lucius headed towards the door to go back to his room, disappointed solely in himself.  
Angel observed her hands, looking down and considering if what she was about to suggest would work.  
"Wait!"  
Lucius turned around.  
"I think i might know what you can do."  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Luckily for Mikhail, it was a weirdly warm day in winter. Despite occasional cold wind that mercilessly slapped his soft cheekbones, pushing him to hide his small face in the long black scarf wrapped around his neck, his bones weren't freezing cold and the sun had managed to gift the garden of the household a few bright rays.   
Mrs.Quinton had kindly offered hot cocoa and a day off, but Mikhail gladly agreed to only one of the said suggestions. Holding the cup full of hot sweet beverage to make his palms warmer, he headed down and greeted his home with a smile.  
Mikhail put the cup aside, pouring some food for the birds, sofly carressing the naked willows and shrubs with his soft fingers. He was about to get to work when he spotted a piece of paper stuck between two branches. It wasn't very big but it looked shiny and fancy, almost like a birthday card.   
Hesistating at first, Mikhail dared to pick it up and quickly skim over it.   
Or maybe stared at it for more then a few seconds.  
Or maybe read every single word.  
"Hi. You probably have no idea who i am and would never manage to guess either, but i just want you to know that you're gorgeous. Incredibly beautiful, Mikhail. I wish i could tell you this in person. X"   
No hints, no clues. There weren't even footprints on the ground so that Mikhail could recognize the person's shoes who proceeded to leave this message in his garden; no initials and no familiar handwriting.  
Not only surprised but also very confused, Mikhail tucked the paper in his pocket, trying his best to shake the endless thoughts and assumptions out of his head and focus on his work.   
_Who even are you._  
If Mikhail thought this was a mindless scam that was going to stop if he just ignored it, he played himself. Even though the boy wouldn't even admit it to himself, he kept every single letter he received and realized how much it made his heart burst with joy.  
"Your eyes. They're so stunning. I've probably never dared to tell you this but i get lost in them without you even noticing, always."   
It made his lips stretch out in a smile that was pure and genuine, coming straight from his tiny beating heart. He might've been insecure but he liked his eyes as well, so seeing someone point it out in such a romantic way made him happier than ever. He wasn't used to compliments.  
The notes didn't stop, not after that, not after a whole week. The person complimented every aspect of his appearance and pointed out how beautiful his personality was through noumerous notes. so after major mental preparations, Mikhail made a decision to answer back.   
Getting up too early as usual and spending a few more remaining minutes to watch the sunrise, Mikhail swiftly got Dressed up in his fluffy oversized sweater, threw on his favorite scarf and went out, careful merely on the stairs to avoid slipping and receiving an another bruise on his weak knees.   
It didn't take him long to find yet another note, poorly hidden in the bush. Once again cautious not to get his petite hands scratched, Mikhail grabbed the paper and excitedly read it.  
"Hey, Ocean eyes. How do you always manage to look so irresisteble and charming? It takes my breath away. X"   
Mikhail chuckled at the nickname, feeling himself blush. He sat on a nearby bench in the garden, wetting the pen with ink and scribbling a quick "thank you" at the end of the message with shaky hands. A tiny heart there to truly express how thankful he was, and Mikhail returned the paper to its place, trying not to grin like a lovestruck fool.  
\--------------------------------------------  
"So what is our gathering about this time?" Angel smirked at seeing Lucius' glowing face, wrapping the fake soft fur tighly around her shoudlers.   
"It worked Angel!" Lucius giggled like a child, "he even wrote me a thank you! Look. Look at his endearing handwriting!" he said, waving the paper in her face.  
"You know i'd actually be able to see it if you stopped waving it arou-"  
"Thank you. I feel like this is a big step for me." Lucius cut her off, embracing the piece of paper.  
"I'm glad you're happy" Angel answered, and she meant it.  
She was perfectly aware of the fact that her brother was a highborn and Mikhail... Well, Mikhail was a gardener, therefore their relationship wouldn't go smoothly if they got there in the first place, but he was who made Lucius happy. Angel believed in love, and she was willing to do anything in order to fight for it and let her loved ones including herself kiss whoever they wanted.   
Lucius deserved this. Lucius deserved to be free of pressure that forced him to act like the part of the wealthy family they were. It was like a painful trap that made him put up an ice shield, protecting him from all emotions and making him seem like an asshole he never was. Okay, maybe a little bit.   
Mikhail had somehow managed to melt, or maybe even break that, so Angel knew no matter what others would say this was right.   
"What's the next step?" He asked with a smile still plastered on his face.  
"Perhaps slowly start to admit who you are?" She said carefully.  
Lucius didn't answer.  
\----------------------------------  
It was yet another beautiful day for Mikhail to get to work and possibly find a note as well. He impatiently went down and not long after, spotted the familiar paper laying on a branch of a tree.   
"Meet me at the fountain x"   
Was what it said this time. Startled by the sudden change of plans, Mikhail decided to do as he was told. He knew going alone might not have been the best idea since the garden was huge and he still didn't know who the secret admirer truly was, but regardless their unknown identity he trusted the risky side of himself for once and headed towards the destination.   
What, or to be exact who he saw at the fountain was the most unexpected plot twist the boy had ever experienced in his life.  
There he was, Lucius, looking gorgeous as ever, waiting for him probably.  
"At least It's not a murderer" Mikhail tried to somehow calm himself to look at least a little less shocked. Gathering the courage to approach Lucius, he shyly waved, staring down at his feet immediately.   
"Hey, you" Lucius mumbled.  
"S-so this was you all along?" Mikhail managed, pointing at the paper he was holding.  
"Indeed. Disappointed?" Lucius tried to joke but sounded too serious, too insecure even for Mikhail's liking. A snake that they called feather and that was too used to hanging out in the garden looked like he eas enjoying listening to the conversation, chilling nearby.  
He forced himself to look up. By now he knew how much Lucius loved his eyes.  
"Not at all, unless this is some kind of a sick joke." He said in a small voice, somehow being able to maintain eye contact.  
"Never" Lucius strictly stated. "I might have proceeded to irritate you a lot quite often but this surely isn't a joke. Guess the thing I learned from nearly bullying you is that there are other ways of getting your loved one's attention" he chuckled "sorry."   
Mikhail then let himself smile, feeling how his skin went a bit redder, cheeks visibly flushed. "Thank you for this." He muttered, "it was very encouraging"   
"Encouraging?" Lucius suddenly giggled.  
Mikhail nodded, grinning.  
"I always thought you were a good person, Lucius. I guess this proves my point."  
"That still doesn't explain how you feel" Lucius teased him, wanting a true answer at the same time.  
Mikhail exhaled. "W-what I'm saying is that- I was hoping it would be you; deep down."   
And he wasn't lying.   
He had tried to imagine every member of the household sending the letters because he had no other close friends outside nor did he know many people in general. It couldn't have been Niko,-he was in a rather happy relationship with Acelin; Ceto definitely had no interest in him or dating anyone; Meena was like a mother he never had. That left Lucius and Angel, which is probably what almost gave him away. Mikhail was confused and unsure till the current minute when he stood right In front of the person who had confessed their feelings in such an endearing way, making it difficult for Mikhail to believe it wasn't all in his head.  
I was hoping it would be you.  
Lucius pulled a genuine smile. Neither dared to go further than that until the blonde boy decided to save themselves from the situation getting awkward and grabber Mikhail's freezing palms in his warm hands.  
"Cold" he mumbled, lacing their fingers together and hugging his tiny hands against his chest. It made Mikhail weak in knees. "What now?" Mikhail asked.   
"I think now I ask you to be my boyfriend. We'll probably have to sneak around and be a lot more careful than any other pair, but for me it's completely worth it. What do you say?"   
Mikhail looked excited yet overwhelmed. His face was lit up with joy and passion which seemed like agreement, but he did look like something in his mind was making him think twice, hesitate.   
"What is It?" Lucius quietly asked, now moving his hand to Mikhail's cheek and caressing it in the most tender way as if he was going to break apart; as if he was made of glass.  
"I don't want to get kicked out of here too, Lucius." Mikhail muttered, not daring to look up.  
"Mikhail" Lucius never took his eyes off the boy "many things might go down. I may fight with my parents, we might break up. But I'm not letting them fire you. Besides I don't think they'd go that far. You're a part of what makes us, us."   
Mikhail leaned into his touch, closing his eyes and feeling his palm against his cheek like it was the last thing he wanted to experience. Mikhail was so touch starved, and this much affection from Lucius made his heart flutter in his chest.  
He didn't want to betray Mrs. Quinton, didn't want to sneak around behind her back, really. He was so scared, so unsure of what to do once again but the want and the agony of losing Lucius again painfully burned his heart.  
"I've wanted this for so long, this is so unfair, Lucius" no matter how much he tried not to cry like a baby in front of him Mikhail's voice came out small, shaky. Crying was one of his talents unfortunately and no matter how badly he wanted to collect himself and calm down, he looked torn apart.  
"Look,-" Lucius started, cutting his own sentence to pause for a second, "i uh. I like you too much to give a fuck about what my parents think right now."   
Mikhail's eyes widened. So bold. So straightforward. Lucius had never expressed his feelings that simply before despite his confident attitude. The white haired boy got absolutely tongue tied,- he suddenly forgot to speak; all possible options of what he could say in Mikhail's head quickly vanished. Though thankfully he didn't need to think too much about the conversation as Lucius crashed his soft lips against his slightly cracked ones without a warning; now both of his hands resting on each side of Mikhail's face, firmly grabbing his cheeks yet making sure he wasn't being too much. The boy was gentle, that much he knew.  
This was so new, so beautiful. Magical, in a way. Having never kissed anyone before, Mikhail was feeling a thousand things at the same time and all of them were positive as long as he could tell. Lucius tasted like bitter coffee and It was all he had fantasized,- screw butterflies there was an entire zoo in his stomach, fireworks in his eyes and fountain of joy exploding in his heart. He was glowing; Mikhail was pretty sure his body was actually shining, and he never wanted to let go. His mind, soul, flesh, heart, every part of him needed Lucius and made it obvious how right and flaming the sensation felt from the kiss. Of course he kissed back. Tasting Lucius' lips gently and steadily, he made sure to cherish the moment forever in his head. The kiss was what gave away the unspoken words, the emotions and feelings that were buried deep inside their chests.   
Lucius took a moment before opening his eyes like he was savoring every last minute of the kiss.   
"I don't want to give you up. I really, really don't" Mikhail mumbled in the most quiet whisper, though loud enough for the boy to hear.  
"Then don't"   
And somehow that was enough.  
They were lovestruck teenagers and having admitted their feelings towards each other after such a long time clasped the two of them together. It sort of tied their wrists together internally, made them feel like they were sharing every aspect of their bodies with each other.   
"Lucius-" he was silenced with another kiss. Then another, yet another, and shortly after Mikhail found himself running up the stairs with Lucius, the next location being his room. He wanted this. He wanted him. And in that moment, there was no one to forbid him from that.  
The way to Lucius' room was full of giggles, awkward tripping over thanks to Mikhail's clumsy legs and lots of kissing which gradually turned into a heated makeout session.   
You could say things had escalated rather quickly, but they hadn't. They certainly hadn't. Looking back at the last few years, Mikhail was quickly realizing how much time they had spent crushing over each other and being too obvious about it; maintaining eye contact yet never being able to verbally express the love that was in their gaze. It was all a waste of time, the result of both of them being absolute cowards.   
Mikhail was strangely ready to make up for it. For him it felt like every kiss was a sip of wine as it made his head spin and his heart beat faster, filled him with blood rushing with adrenaline and somehow making him want more, and more. And more.  
Lucius wasn't doing any better either, Mikhail straight up felt the fire in his chest spreading. He heard Lucius' heartbeat fasten just like his, being loud, clearly giving off vibes of "i can't wait anymore."  
Mikhail maintained his shy mood as long as he could until his clothes were nearly torn apart, Scattered around the wooden floor.   
Lucius didn't take long to get rid of his own clothes either, and soon his warm body was against Mikhail's pale one, carresing his weak bones with the most soft, loving touches. He traced the few freckles around his shoulders, chest and back, kissed his neck. Bit here and there, leaving tiny hickeys on his collarbones as a mark, a small statement for himself that reminded him that Mikhail's heart was his, and his heart was Mikhail's.   
What he didn't know before was how sensitive the boy actually was. Although he tried his best to muffle any noises coming out of his throat, a few moans slipped through his pink lips. Hearing his beautiful sounds caused solely from his touch, abstract strings of pleasure hit Lucius' stomach. Burying his head in the crook of Mikhail's neck, Lucius properly straddled him to make sure there was no space left without his kisses.  
"Do you want to.."  
Mikhail nodded.  
"Mikhail, are you su-"  
"Do you really want me to speak for you to hear? Of course, silly. Of course i'm sure.  
\------------------  
It was messy but it was their first time, but most importantly it was full of love. Nothing else.  
"I've recorded it in my heart."  
"Huh?"  
"It's in there, forever" Mikhail whispered, taking Lucius' palm to make him feel his heaetbeat. It was so cheesy, but he loved it. Both of them loved it, actually. If only it didn't feel so sad, like a goodbye, Mikhail thought.  
Smiling, Lucius snuggled up to his chest, closing his eyes and listening to their breathing getting mixed up. It weirdly brought him peace and relaxed his mind which wasn't an everyday feeling.  
He looked so happy, so content, finally.  
Then why do i feel this guilt.  
Perhaps because what they had done wasn't appropriate. It wasn't what Lucius' parents wanted, he wasn't his fate and the white haired boy perfectly understood that. It was apparent that Mikhail just couldn't control himself around the boy anymore. He had to do something about it; to stay away and trust his logical sense instead of his heart which was gripping to Lucius' with its full force. It could crash, it would break apart, but his fear was stronger than any other feeling and he needed it to go away. Risk wasn't Mikhail's thing and this,- whatever they had going on, included lots of it.  
It meant not only creating a huge possibility of ruining the family's reputation, but also guiding danger to Lucius' life. They may have loved each other, but they were not created for each other.   
As Mikhail got kidnapped by his own thoughts, the situation became even more apparent. Suddenly the joy he felt was taken away and he couldn't breathe. Not until he could get away.  
The boy waited for Lucius to fall asleep in the soft sheets in his bed. Admiring his face, Mikhail thought how beautiful Lucius looked without his brows furrowed and lips pursed.  
Leaving tiny pecks on his eyes, cheeks, forehead and lastly the lips, he got up.  
\------------------------------------------  
Surprisingly, Lucius woke up early on his own. Yawning, he turned around to embrace Mikhail, only to be greeted by emptiness. Rubbing his eyes to be sure he wasn't dreaming, Lucius sat up in his bed, looking around. There was no sign of the boy. The first thought that came to his head was a self-defensive one to avoid sudden anxiety creeping up on him caused by Mikhail's unexpected disappearance, which was an assumption that the boy had left to work in his garden. Lucius was aware of how much Mikhail liked getting up before the sunrise, so he tried to convince himself that it was the case. Lucius quickly got up, finding his clothes scattered around the room from the previous night and got dressed. He didn't bother to stop for breakfast, he knew he couldn't eat. Something,- not a very pleasant feeling, was building up in his stomach. That made it difficult to focus and fuction.   
Lucius practically ran down the stairs, saying a quick good morning to Angel who looked a bit demented from the unforseen outburst and turned towards where the garden was.  
By the time he reached the destination the boy was nearly panting, cheeks flushed and tips of his fingers frozen from the harsh wind outside. Reaching the trees, the first thing Lucius spotted was a ripped piece of paper hanging on a bush. His first instinct was to grab it which he did, instantly recognizing Mikhail's messy handwriting.  
"I love you, Lucius Quinton. But i believe leaving is the only correct decision. I'll be trying my best to find a new home because there are two issues, the first one being my uncontrollable affection for you and the second one is the fact that i can not look into your mothers eyes and tell her there's nothing going on between us.  
This isn't your fault. It technically isn't mine either, but it is what life decided to bring me. I'll never, ever forget you and i hope i'll have my deserved place in your memory as well. M x"   
By the time the boy had finisher reading, the paper was shaking in his hands. Lucius felt like there was an abstract heaviness gripping at his chest, sinking his heart and making him feel like he was drowning. A part of him was taken away, ripped off from his hands, leaving him with dull futility. Lucius was alone. Not only physically.   
Still holding the latter, lucius gripped on the last piece of hope that was left in his mind, assuring the boy that Mikhail wouldn't be able to get away that quickly; there was a loud noise in his head yelling at him that the boy's presence was clear and there was time ticking. Lucius could still find him, still convince him otherwise, still hold his hand and beg for him to stay if that's what it would take.   
He spent a minute trying to take it all in, and after the short pause the boy sprinted out of the garden, considering every possible place Mikhail could be at.  
Unfortunately, the boy was the best at hiding and not standing out. Lucius tried everything, searching everywhere, asking others about him, nothing worked. No one had seen Mikhail and there wasnt any sign of him either. He started to really get nervous now, not being able to rest or stop investigating where he could've gone.   
Lucius searched, then asked, lastly waited, but the loneliness wasn't going away, Mikhail was nowhere to be seen for the whole remaining hours of the day.  
He was nowhere to be seen the next day. And after that. Before he was found and before Lucius wished they hadn't found him.  
He hadn't been able to properly eat, sleep or even function and think before he heard the news.   
Lucius always believed that time could either heal all wounds or gradually make them worse. It did depend on how he would interpret it.   
It had become a habit to visit the garden every evening now; hoping he would find Mikhail sitting next to his favorite cherry tree and probably quietly murmuring stuff to himself, singing, maybe. He did this time as well, though now it went a bit different.  
Lucius heard crying. Following the voice, the boy went deeper inside of the garden to be greeted by Meena's back, who was sat on the grass, sobbing.   
Yet it was not her.   
Confused, Lucius squinted his eyes and steadily approached the maid, trying to see what was going on. Which was probably not the best idea.   
Meena was holding crying Mikhail in her arms, nothing but pure fear on her face. Mikhail's expression was full of agony and pain, and the side of his face, or to be exact his right eye was bleeding. It was so red, so injured and harmed, Lucius couldn't even make out what had caused such damage.   
"Help me get him to Aada, quickly!" Suddenly waking up from her nightmare, Meena strictly demanded, trying to help Mikhail stand. The weak boy couldn't even control his body at that state. He tried his best to keep going, but as soon as he stood up his wobbly, shaky knees gave out and he was in Lucius' arms again.   
The boy picked him up, nodding when Meena shot him a look that made sure if he could handle carrying Mikhail to the nurse, and they practically ran towards the house.  
Luckily Aada was living at the Quinton's household at that point. The experienced nurse was their saviour who helped them beat whatever flu or illness any member of the household would have to experience. She was quick, clever and very kind, so Angel's mother offered her a place to stay and promised her good salary. Aada stayed, becoming their second mother and giving them all her attention when Mrs. Quinton couldn't. Everyone loved her and she loved them back.  
They got there rather quickly, banging on her room. Aada opened it nearly immediately.   
"Mikhail, oh my!" Not wasting a minute, the woman lead them inside. "Lay him down there" she ordered, rushing to her drawer and grabbing the first aid kit to get to work. "What on earth happened Mikhail?! This looks.." she started removing the blood before finishing the sentence and decided not to speak at all. "Lucius, you might want to-" she started to warn.  
"I'm staying. Meena, go make sure the others know what's happening, tell them not to disturb him for some time, please" he tried to sound as calm as it was possible for him, holding Mikhail's hand in his.   
Aada continued, looking very concentrated, her face strangely calm and focused. That's what Lucius loved about her, they could always count on the nurse no matter how difficult the situation got. Aada chose to calmly find solutions and she did. Always.  
"How is it going?" Lucius asked, feeling Mikhail tighten his grip around his hand, whimpering despite trying his best not to sob.   
"Let's discuss that later shall we." For a second Lucius managed to see visible ache and devastation in her expression, and that's when he knew.  
He carressed Mikhail's tiny knuckles and slim fingers that were even more pale and white from gripping to his hand with full force. It didn't hurt, though.  
\--------------------------------------------  
With tons of medicine Mikhail finally managed to fall asleep after his operation in Aada's room. Lucius decided to let him rest, leaving to talk to the nurse.   
"Aada" he said, approaching her.  
"What happened to him, Lucius?" She asked, not letting him continue, "let me be clear and straightforward, he will not be able to see from his right eye anymore. I personally do not know any doctor or a magician that can fix that" Aada said, tears in her glistening eyes.   
"I d-don't know." Lucius' shaky voice came out as a quiet, weak whisper. "I don't know. He ran away from me and i wasn't there. I-"   
"Don't blame it to yourself dear, we both know you didn't do that" Aada sofly caressed his cheek "but we will find out sooner or later and the person, or whatever that did this will pay."   
"I will make sure of that. This time. I will"   
Aada tried to smile.  
\--------------------------------  
Mikhail didn't really want to wake up, yet he did. The sight beside him made it a little easier to open his eye and see darkness on the other side.   
Lucius was asleep with his head in Mikhail's lap, softly breathing.   
Mikhail slid his fingers through his blonde strands, feeling Lucius' soft hair once again.   
That surprisingly woke him up.  
"Mikhail! Thank godness you're okay!" Lucius exhaled, grabbing his hands.   
"The beautiful eyes are gone."  
"What?"  
"I don't have what you admired so much before anymore, Lucius" Mikhail sadly smiled.  
Confused, Lucius shook his head. "What matters is that you're here, not bleeding, holding my hands. And you're going to promise me," he paused to breathe, closing his eyes, "you're going to promise me that you are not going to run away or try to avoid me anymore, silly."   
Mikhail stayed quiet.  
"Please. I don't care whether you're going to have two blue beautiful eyes or one. I love you for who you are. I really do." Lucius was on the verge of tears now, not even daring to look up at the boy.  
Love, huh.  
"Tell me," he was definitely crying, "tell me what happened to you, who did this"  
Mikhail kissed his forehead, leaning back against the bed.  
"Swear this won't change a thing."  
"Okay."  
There was a pause, Mikhail looked like he was choosing his words very carefully.   
"I wanted to leave for our own sake, which i'm now realizing was a huge mistake. I decided to go through the garden, though before even reaching the gate, i heard something, or someone following me. I turned around to see what was up, but it happened so quickly i barely managed to make out anything. One thing i'm sure i saw was green hair and round glasses, though."

Lucius' mouth fell open. "You're saying..."

"I don't know what i'm saying. I'm telling you what i saw. I want to be wrong, so badly but i saw Ceto and before i could focus on anything else, something either stabbed my eye or bit me, or- it was a split second Lucius. Then it all went black before Meena managed to find me." 

"Ceto and me are going to have a talk about this." Furrowing his eyebrows, Lucius stood up.

He couldn't say he hated them, but he had no reasons to trust them fully whatsoever. Ceto's attitude and their personality in general always caught him off guard and made him question if hiring them at the household had been a good idea, but Ceto was a good Chef and they hadn't ever done anything to harm other members of the house, so he never saw anything particularly scary in them.

That's why despite everything, this was difficult to believe. Hell, it was difficult to process.

"I'm not assuming anything, Lucius please-"

"I know" he answered, "but looks like Ceto was involved, whether they were the witness or the guilty." He looked away. "I'm going to talk to them and i'll be back" he turned around, walking out of the room, determined to find the Chef. 

It didn't take him long to find them in the garden, surprisingly holding their pocket knife and probably doing some weird experiences...

With a snake.

With a dead snake.

Lucius' eyes widened. 

"Ceto!" He almost yelled. "What are you doing, is that feather?" 

Ceto slowly turned around, eyes squinted, thst familiar, annoying smirk plastered on their face. "Feather?" They asked, "so this fucker had a name" 

"Was not Mikhail enough for you to kill an innocent animal now?" Lucius was fuming. Seeing all of that, he was ready to so anything to make Ceto pay in that moment. 

They laughed. "Innocent animal. Ahh, Lucius, i always knew you had good sense of humor" sounding a bit sarcastic as usual, Ceto split the snake into two pieces, getting even more blood on their hands. 

"What do you even mean?" 

"How's Mikhail?" She answered with a question.

"Ceto, explain what happened, now or you're leaving" Lucius was startled by his own words.

"He didn't tell you? Probably because he didn't have enough time to process what was going on,- poor guy" Ceto pouted on purpose, wiping the knife on their clothes, "Mikhail was lucky that day as i saw him sneaking out and decided to follow his lead out of curiosity when i saw that," they pointed sharply at the dead snake "trying to bite him. I ran as fast as i could to stop the animal and practically removed it when it was gripping to his right eye with his teeth. Mikhail fainted and the last thing he saw was me holding a knife, so that's probably why you have this urge ti murder me on the spot" Ceto chuckled, "surprise, i'm the hero here." 

Lucius didn't know what to say. "You.. saved him?" 

"Yes, we should probably tell him that as well till he gets me kicked out. My sincere proof is the bite marks on his eye which i'm sure you must've instantly noticed. Two of them," they grabbed the snake, opened its mouth for Lucius to see, "were these teeth." 

It all seemed pretty legit.

"So that means... you care about someone of us after all!" Lucius teased, seeing Ceto cringe in disgust. 

"Shut up. I just missed killing things."

\---------------------------------------------------

Mikhail was so relieved after hearing the truth. It wouldn't magically cure his eye of course, but it helped him view a whole different side of Ceti that usually never showed itself. The enemy was dead, and even though Ceto still refused to admit that they had done it for the sake of theie friendship, Mikhail knew that was the case.

Lucius took care of him. He stayed and kissed his entire face, gave him the love and the care he deserved and craved for, which made him realize that no one, even Lucius parents would not be able to get in their eay and ruin whatever they had going on. Lucius was so far yet so close to being his soulmate; Mikhail promised himself they would eventually get there. So far he eas perfectly aware of the fact that his biggest wish was to spend as much time with Lucius as it was humanly possible.

Getting over the eye took time. It was a difficult process, but at the end of the day it only made him stronger. It was the sign of how much they were meant to end up together.

So from now on, Mikhail would wake up to notes telling him how loved he was, the only difference being the tiny "L" in the end of every one of them.

L, you know. For Lucius.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :")


End file.
